Who Put This??? (Prologue)
As the episode opens, Jake can hear Sonja screaming in rage. Jake ran to the dressing room to check on Sonja. Jake: Aunt Sonja? Everything okay? Sonja: - Meanwhile, a Chinese blossom flow its way to the Muppet Show, that has caught Kiva's attention. Kiva: Huh? All the way here? Reia: What's up, sis? Kiva: Here, check this out. - Kiva handed the blossom to Reia. Reia: A Chinese blossom? Must've been a strong wind current..or a sign. Kiva: I think it has something to do with Mulan. Reia: How? You didn't met with her before, have you? Kiva: No, but I did some research. Reia: Good thinking. Mulan is a skilled warrior who saved her father's life by joining the army. After that, she is chosen to lead three princesses to another city. It's best to lead her pick an act for the show in a few weeks. ???: Why not tonight? Reia: What the heck!? Kiva: Gosh... Reia: Mulan?? You're here??? Mulan: Of course I am. I wanted to see Ratchet and you after so long and the recent disturbance in the skies a month or two ago.. Reia: Zamasu... Mulan: Oh, and this lady must be Kiva. Kiva: Yep, that's me. Mulan: Reia told me about you. You are very lucky to have someone like her. Kiva: Thanks, Mulan. ???: Yeah, she's lucky alright. Reia: That voice.. Mushu?? Kiva: Seems like Mushu's here too. Mushu: Yeah, that's right. I know you hear of me. Reia: Staying out of trouble, Mushu? Mushu: Well, yeah. We heard that you guys have retired and got hired for this theater. Mulan: Without Mushu getting too carried away, we are interested to be a part of the show tonight, if it's okay. Reia: Absolutely. Kiva: Yeah, wait till you see the extension of our group. Mulan: Sounds exciting. Who do you have since last time you came to my home? Reia: Well, there's X-23, Presea, Yasha and Ratchet's son- Jake. Mulan: His son? Kiva: Yeah. You didn't know? Mulan: No, I haven't. However, I would be honored if I meet him. Reia: Come on. - Reia, Kiva and Mulan entered the Muppet Show backstage to see the team. Ratchet: Mulan? Is that you? Mulan: It's good to see you again, captain. Kiva: So, I think she and Mushu are perfect for this week's guest stars. Ratchet: Well, since they are here, sure. Jake: Hey, guys. Who's this? Kiva: This is Mulan and Mushu. Mulan: It's an honor to meet you, Jake. Jake: Wow.. Um, nice to meet you too. Ratchet: Which act are you going to be doing, Mulan? Mulan: A song, just to teach your son a few lessons. Kermit: Okay, do you have the guest star for tonight, Kiva? Kiva: Yes, their right here. Kermit: Great. I'll let you handle the introductions. Kiva: Alright, Kermit. - Kermit then left to begin the show. Reia: I can feel Sonja's anger. Kiva: Really? Reia: Yeah. Whatever it was, it'll draw attention to enemies still lurking in the shadows. I'll calm Sonja down, try to get this week's show going. Kiva: Okay. - Kermit then starts the show. Category:Scenes - Muppets